(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for reducing the size of an image and enlarging the image after the reduction.
(2) Description of the Related Art
It is known that JP-A-2005-348320 discloses a typical one of techniques for reducing the size of an image and restoring the image after the reduction.
It is also known that Non-Patent Document 1 (Shin Aoki: “Super Resolution Processing By Plural Number of Lower Resolution Images”, Ricoh Technical Report, pp. 19-25, No. 24, November, 1998) discloses a super resolution technique as a technique for generating an image having increased resolution from plural images including alias components.